Outer Rim Journey
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: Many years after the second Death Star's destruction, Luke sends a group of Jedi to investigate a disturbance in the force coming from the Outer Rim.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a non profit fan based work of fiction. **

**Enjoy.**

_**Prologue**_

It is 20 ABY and the galaxy currently was to be at peace as the last few traces are being wiped out of the galaxy. The New Republic has now been established and the Jedi Order has been rebuilt by Luke Skywalker on Yavin IV where Jedi had been trained.

At the time Luke sat in the silence of a meditation chamber, legs crossed and eyes shut. For a few hours he had been in that position, completely still, not letting anything disturb him. He was deep in thought and connected with the force. Most of the time he had sat there, nothing strange had occurred. He felt no disturbances in the force for the past 3 months on Yavin IV, so the one thing the felt strange is a brief tremor in the force. The quake within the force happened quickly and almost too fast for him to have found, but it was a large enough of an uproar to bring fear into the now opened eyes of Skywalker.

Over the past few months he did just once happen to be in the Outer Rim territory. There he had overheard two people speaking of rumors. Rumors about the Sith emerging along a select few of the planets within the Outer Rim. Though he had never believed it, Luke never would've thought it would be true since there had been so much peace over the months since then.

He stood from his position on the ground and walked over to the door. The door slid open and he walked out the meditation chamber and headed for the hangar. He pulled out a holopad and activated it. A holographic image of a Gengh-Nogri appeared. "Kallus, I'm going to need you to gather a few other Jedi to meet me in the hangar." Luke said.

"Yes Master." Kallus, the Gengh-Noghri, said. Skywalker shut off the holopad and continued down the hall.

Kallus Eikh'mir had grayish blue skin, black eyes, and stood at around, if not, more than two meters. He has many scars on his face from his experiences over his life. As mentioned before he is a Gengh-Noghri, a sentient species in the galaxy that are related to the Noghri species and distinguishable by its crocodilian head and sharp teeth. He wore a dark grey cloak with some small amounts of armor on some parts of his body.

He put his lightsaber onto his waist and exited the room with haste. He had been very loyal to the New Jedi Order since an incident with Dark Jedi years ago. Kallus headed down the hall and soon he reached the room of another Jedi he befriended that went by the name Wraith. He entered the room to see a human woman in her late thirties wearing a tattered red cloak with red armor in some places sitting in a chair next to a protocol droid. Around her head she wore a red headband. On her waist there were two holstered batons covered in pelko bug spines which could paralyze on contact.

"Wraith, Master Skywalker says we are needed in the hangar." He stated.

The woman stood up and looked to the large Jedi. "I will head down then." She replied as she began to walk out the room. The only thing that was going through her mind at the time was what Skywalker could possibly be planning.

The Gengh-Nogrhri walked out the room and headed down the hall to a combat training room, where three other fellow Jedi were. Jedi Knight Valad Zeiger and his Padawan Joran Annix along with them was Raavi Ka'tarn who too was a Jedi Knight.

Zeiger was a Kiffar well over 50, who wore a dark brown Jedi Robe over his tan tunic. He wore brown boots and held his green lightsaber in his hand pointed towards his padawan. His long brown hair was tied back into one large braid that went down to his lower back.

His padawan was a Zeltron with dark blue messy hair, most likely from training. He had a brown tunic on with black boots. At the time he was on the floor with a deactivated lightsaber in his hand.

Raavi was a human with brown hair that was messily put in a bun. She had tanned skin and brown eyes. She wore a tan inner tunic with a dark brown outer tunic and matching tights. She wore black boots and a black belt. She had her lightsaber still attached to her belt and it looked as if she was just watching the other two train.

"Master Skywalker needs you two down in the hangar." Kallus announced.

"Uh, there are three of us." Joran said as he got off the ground and dusted himself off.

"I don't know if a padawan should get involved with whatever Master Skywalker wants." The Gengh-Noghri said.

"Stay here Joran." Valad commanded as he walked out the room and started to head for the hangar.

"Sorry, but this might be too dangerous for you." Raavi said, putting a hand on the padawan's shoulder. She walked out the room following behind the Kiffar. Kallus exited the room behind them, leaving the padawan to just stand there alone.

The four Jedi; Kallus, Wraith, Raavi and Valad soon all met up in the hangar with Master Skywalker. "I sensed a strong ripple in the force that only lasted moments." Luke said. This gained the four's attention. "It was a dark disturbance that was I felt come from the outer rim."

"What could it be Master?" Valad asked.

"That is what worries me. Over the past few months I heard a rumor," he stated. "That the Sith were rising once more in the Outer Rim and minutes ago did I feel a strong disturbance that was similar to the one that was present when Palpatine ruled the Empire."

The four were now silent, thinking over what Luke just told them. "I am sending you four out into the Outer Rim to find out if the tremor in the force was the Sith." He announced. "If you find it to be true I want you to tell me, so I may start heading towards the Outer Rim to meet up with you."

He brought the group to an XS-800 ship. "You will use this to get there; it has enough supplies to get you to your first destination." He said. There were still droids taking crates of supplies into the ship. "Are there any questions?"

"Why aren't you going there in the first place?" Wraith asked.

"I have business to attend to on Coruscant." He answered. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Kallus said.

"Then you can set off as soon as the droids finish loading up your ship." Luke stated.

Valad hung his head in defeat. "I really hate space." He muttered.

A hooded figure stood looking down at two kneeling dark Jedi. The two looked to be twins; one was a boy and the other a girl. Their skin was fair and they had amber eyes. The two had dark ashy blonde hair and their faces showed no emotions whatsoever. The two wore all black tunics with lightsabers clipped to their belts.

"Mila, Kevin, you two have done well in your training since you were created." The hooded figure said with a deep voice that would send chills up a Wookie's spine. "I believe you are ready to help me strike down the Jedi and take over the galaxy in the name of the Sith."

"However, I trust that the last training mission I sent the two of you on caused a disturbance in the force. I know the Jedi are now aware of our existence." He said. "I need you to travel through the Outer Rim and keep them from finding me before I am ready."

"Yes, Lord Tenebris." The two said simultaneously. They stood and left the room quietly to fulfill their master's orders.

A ship exited hyperspace and slowed to a stop. A Mandalorian bounty hunter was inside the ship. He had black hair and blue eyes with a rough scar passing over one. He had tanned skin and maroon armor. He set his ship to auto-pilot as he received a message. He pressed the button, causing the hooded figure known as Sith Lord Tenebris to appear as a hologram in front of him.

"Telis Mantis, I am requesting your assistance with a mission." He said.

The bounty hunter leaned forward. "Why should I help you?" he asked.

"Because if not, 2 million credits will have to go to a different bounty hunter." Tenebris smirked folding his arms.

"Alright what is it?" Telis asked.

"I need you to help kill any Jedi you find in the Outer Rim until I my true plan unfolds." He replied.

The four Jedi entered their ship ready to set off for the Outer Rim. Their first destination would be Sevarcos II, "The World of Endless Wind." Kallus sat down at the controls to pilot the ship and Raavi accompanied him as a co-pilot. Since Valad hated space he went to go meditate somewhere in the ship while Wraith chose to go to the small medical room to sit in solitude. Though there was a medical droid there to keep her company.

This was going to be a long journey...

**I was working hard on getting this out for so long now. I think I've been planning this since August maybe and I had taken OCs from other authors. I was almost finished a month or two ago and then my computer messed up and deleted all of my files. I had to start over completely and what's worse, I had to do it with writer's block so this prologue wasn't as long as I hoped it'd be. I may go back and redo this chapter later, but until then, this will have to do.**

**Kallus Eikh'mir and Wraith belong to BackgroundRobot-1**

**Raavi Ka'tarn belongs to Rebel Islander**

**Telis Mantis belongs to Polos Elite**

**Mila and Kevin belong to TheYoungestCrazySister**

**Sith Lord Tenebris, Jedi Knight Valad Zeiger and Joran Annix belong to me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the second chapter.**

The ship grew close to the World of Endless Wind, Sevarcos II, the only inhabitable planet in the Sevarcos system and even then it is still safer to wear a breathing mask. The home of the Sevari people. It was a quite miserable looking planet, covered in deserts and mountains. The only reason for anyone to go there is for smuggling spices from the Equatorial Belt. No one would go there for any other reason and that's why Sevarcos II was the first planet to try.

The XS-800 light freighter ship soon landed in the Northern Frontier, the more mountainous region of the planet. The first to exit the ship were Raavi and Wraith wearing breath masks. The orange sun the planet shared with the other eleven in the system. The wind blew hard causing their hair to blow around. To keep their hair out their faces, they had to tie their hair back.

"This planet is so barren." Raavi stated. She looked at the terrain that surrounded the two. There was hardly any sign that anything had ever been there except for large holes left by spice eels. "It's hard to believe the Sevari live here."

"They hunt the things that make those holes, I'm pretty sure they can handle some wind." Wraith replied. Valad exited the ship next and was greeted with the heat and the wind blowing his braid into his face. He moved it out the way and walked beside Raavi and Wraith.

"Kallus is staying back to watch the ship while we find the Sevari and ask questions." He said. He examined the area and approached one of the holes created by a spice eel. He then placed his hand on wall inside the hole that seemed to go on until all you could see was darkness.

Kiffars like Valad have psychometric abilities, but only a few. He can find out the past of an inanimate object just by touching it. "A spice eel came past this area about an hour ago."

"You want us to go in there?" Wraith asked. Valad nodded with a serious look on his face.

"Spice eels are blind and rely on sound, it must've heard something it could eat and burrowed to find it, Sevari hunt spice eels, so this hole will lead us to the Sevari." The Kiffar explained.

"I'm not going down there, if they hear sound then one will hear us go down and eat all three of us." Raavi protested. Getting eaten on the first part of the mission didn't sound like a good plan to her.

"Then go back in the ship and gather sonic detonators from the cargo; they scare off spice eels." Wraith pointed out. "We'll be fine; we're more than capable enough to handle a blind worm."

Raavi sighed and went back into the ship to find the sonic detonators in the cargo hold. The boxes weren't labeled and it was going to take some time to find them. She rummaged through the cargo for a few minutes and then sat down on top of one box.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be." She muttered. As she got up to start looking again she heard something come from one of the boxes. "Did that crate just sneeze?" Raavi moved toward the box and lifted up the lid. "Joran? What are you doing here? Actually, a better question; why are you in a box?"

"It's not fair that my master got to come on this mission and I didn't." The Zeltron explained as he stepped out the box. "What was I supposed to do, stop training for who knows how long because my master got to go and I had to stay on Yavin?"

Raavi thought to herself for a few seconds before she said anything else. "Well we can't send you back now, so make yourself useful and help me find the sonic detonators."

"There in the cargo crate right there." Joran said, pointing to the box next to the one he just came out of. "I decided not to hide in that one."

"Thanks, now stay in the ship, Kallus is in the cockpit." She opened the crate and took three detonators. "We'll let your master decide what happens to you when he gets back."

Raavi headed back outside and handed two of the three detonators to Valad and Wraith. "Let's head down now." Wraith said. Valad and Raavi nodded and they started to go in. Valad went in first, but he stopped walking after a few seconds.

"Hold on." He turned on a flashlight and then motioned for them to continue through the animal made tunnel. The group walked for hours, passing many of the underground sources of water, before they reached what looked like a man made tunnel started. There were mining supplies left on the ground and some traces of blood on the walls. "The eel went into the mine and chased out the miners while eating some of them."

"This isn't Human blood on the walls, so they must have put up a fight to get away." Wraith added. The three continued through and found the remains of a spice worm. "From the looks of it, it was killed and skinned by hunters."

"So we're that much closer to the Sevari." Valad said, placing a hand on the remains. Kiffar psychometric abilities also work on corpses because they are no longer animate. "They went that way." The Jedi pointed to his right.

"Then let's hurry up and find them before another eel comes to eat us." Raavi said. They went in the direction Valad pointed them to and kept moving for another hour before coming to an exit. "Finally."

Once they went through the exit their eyes were filled with the light of the orange sun. Making the eyes of the Jedi have to adjust to the sudden light. Once again are the three greeted by harsh winds and heat, but there is one difference. Now there were flashpistols pointed at them.

Joran did as he was told and stayed inside the ship. Though, he decided to pay Kallus a visit. He went from the cargo hold to the cockpit and saw Kallus sitting at the controls, looking over something on the screen. "Hey Master Kallus, what's happening?" he asked.

The Gengh-Noghri turned to look at Joran, "Padawan, how'd you get here?" he questioned. "You're not supposed to be on this ship."

"I couldn't complete my training with Master Zieger when I'm on Yavin and he's in the Outer Rim, so I hid in the cargo hold." The Zeltron explained. "Now answer my question."

Kallus growled quietly before answering, "We're on Sevarcos II to hunt down the Sith that Master Skywalker heard were rising in the Outer Rim."

"Is there any chance that you'll let me pilot on this voyage?" Joran asked hopingly.

"Not if you're here for training, you'll be too busy meditating with your master." Kallus answered, turning Joran's training excuse against him. "But when your master says so you will have a chance."

"I guess that means never." The dark haired padawan said, sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

Raavi, Wraith, and Valad were taken to the shelters of the clan of Sevari that found them at the end of the tunnel. The whole way there and while they were there, the Sevari had their flashpistols pointed at the three Jedi.

On Sevarcos II, there are many clans, all led by clan lords and spice lords. The clan lord for this group of Sevari happened to be Mikah, a strong older clan lord that never was promoted up to spice lord.

He had many scars and short black hair. He wore clothing that was appropriate for the heat and harsh winds for the planet, and also for mining underground for the spices that Sevarcos II is known for.

"They're Jedi; they're no harm to us." Mikah said. The Sevari that had their pistols aimed at the trio of Jedi holstered their flashpistols. "Hello, Jedi I am Mikah Vi'ar; the clan lord of the group that brought you here." The three bowed briefly and respectfully to the clan lord.

"I could've guessed that." Valad said. "I am Master Valad Zeiger."

"I'm Raavi Ka'tarn, Jedi Knight." Raavi introduced herself.

"Wraith." The third Jedi said.

"Isn't that a strange name for a Jedi?" Mikah asked curiously.

"Former Sith acolyte." Wraith informed him.

"That explains it." Mikah grimaced as he heard this, but turned around to hide it. "Follow me." The clan lord led the Jedi into his shelter and gestured for them to sit down at a table he had.

"Your people were quick to aim their weapons at us and I sensed fear among them before you called us peaceful." Valad said.

"We were visited by a fierce looking bounty hunter, hours before you showed up, he gave us quite a scare." Mikah replied. "Our flashpistols would never pierce his armor and he'd kill us easily if he were hostile."

"What was he here for?" Raavi asked.

"He just needed to get to the Equatorial Belt in one piece so he peacefully took some of our flashpistols, since blasters don't work very well here." Mikah examined the three carefully. "Now, why are you Jedi in the Outer Rim and on Sevarcos II of all places?"

"A small tremor in the force alerted us that a rumor of a Sith uprising in the Outer Rim could be true and we were sent, along with one other who stayed in the ship, to go confirm this rumor." Valad answered.

"This is the first planet we decided to stop at since it was so remote; the only planet things can live on, where spices that sometimes are illegal are mined sounds like a place to look for the dark side's followers." Raavi said.

"There were many places to hide here, but the mountains here seemed like a perfect place to hide, especially with the only potential threat here being spice eels." Wraith continued.

"I don't blame you for searching here first, the planet itself is not the first place a person would want to live on by their choice, so it'd make sense that someone would hide here." Mikah replied. "I however haven't seen any signs of the dark side."

"Can you spread word of the Jedi looking for Sith to other clans here?" Raavi asked. The Clan Lord answered with a nod. The Jedi said their farewells and left the shelter.

The Mandolorian bounty hunter, Telis Mantis landed his ship in the plains and stepped out of it. The howling wind blew around his maroon plated armor as he walked over to a clan's village. A Sevari woman was waiting there for him with a repulsorlift equipped with a sail.

"You're going to take me to Spice Lord Cassius, right?" he asked the woman.

"Yes, he has a mountainside keep along the border between the belt and the Northern Frontier." She replied. "Be careful and do not allow his bodyguards take your weapons."

"Just take me there." Telis commanded.

"Okay…" she said. "If there is a chance he decides to be violent, please kill him."

"You're one of his slaves aren't you?" The bounty hunter asked.

"Yes, I've been here since I was born and Rha deserves to die." The woman stated.

"I won't kill an old man, but I won't let him pass." As they arrive an hour later, the woman brought Telis to the Spice Lord, who sat in his quarters with two bodyguards dressed in black and blood red tunics, pants and boots. They had respirators which drove the black spice through their bodies.

"Spice Blades, I want you to show Teya why we shouldn't speak to our guests." Cassius said. One of the men in the red tunics walked over to the slave woman and punched her, knocking her unconscious. He then picked her up and took her out the room. "Ah, Telis Mantis my good friend Tenebris told me you were coming."

He gestured for the other guard to take the bounty hunters weapons so the guard walked forward and reached for the flashpistol Telis had taken. Telis heeded the warning Teya gave him and refused to give up any weaponry. The bodyguard looked back at Cassius as if asking for approval. "You may leave without the weapons." The Spice Lord said. At this the guard dismissed himself from the room. "What is the deal?"

"I want you to get any Jedi you find down here killed either by my hand or yours and in return, Tenebris says he will buy black spice off of you." Telis explained the deal. "You know, like you did when you worked with the Empire during the war."

"I knew it was my black spice that he wanted." Cassius muttered. "He always admired the way it controlled my guards, the Spice Blades… Alright, I will aid in ridding the planet of Jedi."

"Isn't slavery illegal in the galaxy?" Telis asked.

"I can't get caught for something the New Republic doesn't know about, now you're dismissed." Cassius tried to hide it, but anger could be heard in his voice as illegal slavery was brought up.

Wraith, Raavi and Valad returned to their ship after speaking with Mikah. They all removed their breathing masks as the door to the ship shut. The air was at a much cooler temperature than the air outside.

"I'm going to go meditate." Wraith announced as she left the two. Valad and Raavi nodded and went up to the cockpit.

"Master Kallus we're… what is Joran doing here?" Valad asked as he saw his padawan sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"Hi Master." Joran greeted him.

"He says that he can't complete his training without you." Raavi explained.

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Valad asked.

"It's better to face problems yourself." Kallus stated.

"I'm not a problem." Joran muttered.

"Master Skywalker didn't send you for a reason." Valad said. "This is dangerous what you're doing."

"Apparently not if you were allowed to come." Joran commented. "I won't cause any trouble."

"You need to consider that there are only enough consumables for four Jedi and not five."

"Well, I guess I thought you'd be more prepared." Joran smiled at his master and turned around. "Hey master, any chance I can pilot the ship anytime soon?"

"No Joran, you're here for training in the ways of the force, if you choose not to you can pilot an escape pod back to Yavin." Valad said.

As soon as they left he knew what he'd have to do. Mikah moved quickly to a drawer and pulled it open. He reached in and grabbed a small holopad. He contacted a certain Mandolorian bounty hunter. "Telis, the Jedi are probably at their ship already, they're looking for a Sith just like you said they would."

Telis was on a repulsorlift that was taking him back to his ship at the time. "I hear you, I'll get them." He replied. "Speed it up." He said to the Spice Blade guard that was piloting. "Look all you need to do for me is stall the Jedi."

"And you'll convince Tenebris to buy my clan's carsunum spices." Mikah said.

"I'll try."

Raavi and Kallus were preparing the ship to launch, but were facing technical difficulties. "The engines aren't working." Raavi stated.

"I knew something would be wrong with this old ship the moment we got in it." Kallus said, pressing buttons at the controls. "There should be a back up engine in here."

"Yes, but this doesn't look like system failure." They pulled up a screen that showed the state the ship was in. Everything else on the screen was shown blue, but the engines were blinking red. "It may be sabotage."

"There's no one here to sabotage us." Kallus pointed out.

"The Clan Lord we spoke to told us a bounty hunter was in this area before we arrived, he could have done it." Raavi said.

"We must not take out potential suspects, the Clan Lords here all want their spices sold, the one you spoke to could have done it as an exchange." Kallus stated. "Any one of the Sevari leaders could have done it."

"This means we'll have to go back out now." Raavi stood out of the chair.

"Yes, I'll come this time." Kallus pressed a button that turned on an intercom, gaining the attention of the other Jedi in the ship. "We have technical difficulties, so me Raavi, Wraith and Valad will go find answers to this problem while Joran watches the ship from the inside."

The door to the cockpit opened up to Joran standing there. "Are you serious? I'm here to-"

"You're here to train and not get killed, now stay in the cockpit." Kallus interrupted as he stood from his seat. He and Raavi left the room.

"Sorry Joran, but you did say you were here to train, we're not letting you interfere with the mission that you weren't supposed to be on." Raavi stated. The door slid shut leaving Joran in the cockpit.

"I really should've given a different excuse." Joran muttered.

The four met outside briefly. Each of them, except for Kallus wore a breathing mask. The inspected the rear engines. "So what's the problem?" Valad asked.

"Well they won't get us moving." Raavi explained, she kneeled down near one of the engines. "Possibly damaged by something or someone."

"I'll say." Wraith said. She was on the other side of the same engine Raavi was looking at. "There is a hole the size of a jawa ripped into this thing."

Kallus walked over to see what Wraith was talking about. "Oh my, is there anything missing inside?"

"No, but everything is broken." She replied.

"Who is that?" Raavi asked as she pointed up to a man in maroon armor that approached them.

"I don't know, but I'll go talk with him, he seems friendly enough." Valad announced as he walked to meet the man halfway. "Hello I'm Valad, and you are?"

"Telis Mantis, and if you think you're getting off of this planet without getting past me, you're dead wrong." The man replied. Telis quickly drew the flashpistol he took from the Sevari and pulled the trigger. The flashpistol fired off a bullet that came speeding towards Valad.

The Jedi used the force to push the bullet away from him. Valad then pulled the weapon out of the bounty hunter's hand using the force and tossed it away. "The worse part of a flashpistol, they only fire one round at a time before needing to be reloaded." He said.

"That's why I took a vibro-sword from one of the Spice Blades." Telis stated as he pulled out a sword that at a press of a button, started to vibrate at high speed making the blade itself give off a humming sound.

Valad ignited his green lightsaber. "He's not friendly!" He yelled to the other three Jedi. Telis swung his vibrosword towards Valad's head and it was blocked. He swung towards the Jedi's stomach next, but that was dodged when the Kiffar jumped back.

Raavi ran quickly to aid Valad and swung her ignited cobalt colored lightsaber downward towards the Mandolorian's head. Telis rolled out the way and blocked an attack from behind by Valad, he back kicked Valad in the chest hard enough for the Kiffar to fall backwards. Raavi slashed horizontally at Telis who barely dodged the attack.

He and Raavi's weapons crashed together and the two both struggled to gain the upper hand. One of Telis's attacks were blocked by Raavi and to his surprise, her lightsaber deactivated and caused him to fall forward. He flipped over so he was lying on his back and swept Raavi's legs from underneath her, causing her to fall.

Telis quickly got on top of the Jedi and prepared to swing down onto her head when he was kicked in the side of his head by Kallus. The Gengh- Noghri walked over to Telis with his emerald green lightsaber in front of him. "Give up, we have strength in numbers, you need to calm down and stop fighting."

"You may be a Jedi, but you are pretty dumb to think I came alone." Telis replied. "Cassius Rha lent me his Spice Blades."

"His what?" Kallus asked. A bullet from a flashrifle shot past his face. There was a small group of six men wearing red and black standing a hundred meters away. One was reloading his flashrifle as fast as possible while the others were either arming themselves or approaching the Jedi with vibroswords.

"We can handle them Kallus, keep an eye on Telis." Valad yelled to the Gengh-Noghri as he, along with Raavi and Wraith went to handle the Spice Blades.

Kallus didn't have his attention on the bounty hunter as he was listening to what Valad was saying. Telis had crawled towards the flashpistol from earlier that was sitting at the edge of the mountainside. He grabbed the weapon and quickly reloaded it. Telis aimed the gun at Kallus, but as he was about to pull the trigger he was shot by a laser cannon.

Joran was indeed, still in the cockpit, controlling the two laser cannons the light freighter was armed with. Telis's Mandalorian armor protected him from most of the impact, but it still launched him off the mountainside. As he fell he pressed buttons on his gauntlet, which called his ship to him.

Wraith force pushed three of the Spice Blades down a spice eel's tunnel then collapsed the opening so they wouldn't get out. Raavi's lightsaber cut through the flashrifle's barrel, disarming the soldier and after removing the weapon she kicked him in the chest. This didn't knock the man down yet, so she used the force to pull a rock towards the back of the man's head which finally took him down. Valad avoided vibroswords as they swung at him, the last two of the Spice Blades were attacking quickly and with much power. He dodged one's blade once again then kicked it towards the other, the blade vibrated so fast that making contact cleaved the guard in half. The final guard ducked Valad's attack, but ended up having Raavi's lightsaber pass through its side.

"That was the last one." Wraith said as she approached the two with Kallus. "We're safe for now."

"I doubt Cassius Rha will like to hear that six of his bodyguards and a bounty hunter were beaten by four Jedi." Kallus stated. "And if I'm correct, he was apart of the Galactic Empire twenty years ago and probably has had financial problems since its fall."

"He would have a grudge against Jedi for helping the rebels take down his source of money." Raavi pointed out. "He could've been told to take us down, either way he has a problem with us."

"So we should pay him a visit and find out why his guards are this far up north." Kallus suggested. "We may just get the information we're looking for."

"We can't get there, our ship isn't working properly." Wraith said.

Valad sighed heavily, "I guess Cassius will have to lend us some parts now won't he." The Kiffar smiled. "But I suggest we do that tomorrow and rest for the remains of the day."

"Agreed." Kallus said.

**And that's chapter two. I was thinking that I should make it so that the group was on every planet I have planned for them to go two chapters each. **

**The next chapter, they will confront Cassius and hopefully come upon some ship parts.**


End file.
